percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Apples of Immortality Chapter 3: I get called a Happy Meal of Death
Chapter 3: I get called a Happy Meal of Death I tried to pick the lock with my pugio. ''About 15 minutes later, I heard the lock click, and opened the cage. By then, Rick had gotten a tan, and the cannibals were seasoning him, and covering him in sauce. Before it got any worse I shouted, "HEY!" They all looked at me. "Delicious meal right here! My meat is tender, boil me and I'll be even more tender and succulent." I had once watched a special on cannibals. One shouted, "HAPPY MEAL!" Then they all attacked. I stabbed one, sliced another, and punched the third, when I pnched him mini lightining sparked. The one that shouted, 'HAPPY MEAL!', now silented grunted, "Happy meal of death..." The fourth smelled the air and said, "A child of Jupiter. Wonder if I can get your powers if I eat you?" I just stood there and said, "Really? You think you can eat me, and get my powers? I don't even know if I have powers." He quickly put on a bib, grabbed a fork and knife, and charged. I stood my ground, then lighting formed around my ''pugio. ''When the fourth cannibal lunged at me, I threw my ''pugio, and he blew up in a flash of lighting and thunder. The blast was so huge it knocked me back several feet, and killed the third one I punched. The sound woke Rick up, and he was shouted because he was being hung over a fire. We were stuck being on a chariot, drawn by one horse. I started laughing at Rick's tan, and started calling him Caramel for an hour or two. We eventually had to sleep, so we camped out somewhere in the woods. The horse had pranced of, and we hoped he would come back by morning. When I went to sleep I had another dream. Anthony was trying to calm down the camp. "Queit! Listen! Richard and Jason are on a quest. What that quest involves is top secret." Everyone started complaining. Anthony slamed the butt of his javelin against the floor. "Listen! Unless you are the praetor or augur," he waved his hand at the Apollo kid, "you do not need to know or worry about the quest." I looked around and saw everyone with mad looks on their faces. Especially kids of Mars and Bellona. Then I saw something that brought back disturbing memories, a kid in a black hoodie walked out of the mess. I followed him, every now and then he would stop and look around to make sure no one was following, and he walked out toward Berkeley Hills. There, he met the same hooded man that wanted me dead. The kid kneeled, "My lord. Jason is on a quest with the centurion of the Fifth Cohort." The man shouted, "I know he's on the quest! I need more information!" The kid clutched his fist in anger, "Sorry, my lord. Again I am sorry, but I have no other information." The man turned and walked away. "If you fail me again, you'll never see your mom again." The kid suddenly had shock in is eyes. The man smilled, as if he fed of the anger of others, which I sensed he did. When the man left, the kid got up and wiped his tears. He stopped in front of me, looked at me, but shook his and walked straight through me. "Scary, isn't it?" I looked behind me, and Vitellius stood there. I looked at him, "You can see me?" He adjusted his toga, as if he seemed smart, "Yes I can." He was about to give a speech about how, but, thankfully, I woke up. Rick was shacking me, "Whoa. Someone likes to sleep in. C'mon. We gotta get going." I looked around and saw that the chariot was there, but not the horse. I got up, "Where's the horse?" He shrugged and pointed at his feet. He had on some winged Converse. I looked confused, "Where'd you get those?" "Forum." He simply replied. "How am I gonna get up there?" He shrugged again and said, "Well. Children of Jupiter can manipulate the weather." That, by far, was the longest sentence he ever said. "You can manipulate the air. Get it to make you float. You know. Like Jason Grace." That name seemed to anoy me know. I always heard of this Jason Grace. I always hear we was great, awesome, a leader, I even heard he was cute. Rick had gotten up in the air with his sneakers. He crashed in some trees, got stuck in the same trees, flipped around, but finally learned how to use them. It gave me a good laugh, and even distracted me for a second from the dream. Although, I shouldn't be laughing, it took my a few minutes to control the air. I got it to lift me up, and for fun, and mildy to make fun of Rick's flight skills, I did flips and other stuff. Once I stopped showing off, we flew through the air. I always wanted to fly, which figures. And up here, it felt like I can do anything and everything. It felt like I was dreaming, which I might've, because it was so peaceful. Luckily, there were no dreams, just naps. Apples of Immortality Chapter 4: We can fly, but not land Category:Someromandemigod14 Category:Apples of Immortality